


Isak necesita mudarse

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Bottom!Isak, Even se pone a charlar con Eskild mientras Isak lo monta, M/M, Sexo público, Top!Even, charla - Freeform, frustracion sexual, interrupción en el sexo, mención de femininazión, mención de sexo anal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Eskild interrumpe a Isak mientras éste tiene sexo con su novio y no lo hace solo una vez.





	Isak necesita mudarse

Isak ama a Eskild, él simplemente lo adora, pero había momentos del día o incluso horas especificas donde Isak quisiera ahorcarlo o incluso mudarse de la casa, eso tal vez sea mejor y no tiene una posible visita permanente a la cárcel como desenlace. Y es que muchas veces Eskild no mide o no se da cuenta de lo importuno que está siendo cuando abre la puerta de la habitación de Isak para sentarse y hablar de las desgracias de su trabajo en la tienda de ropa.  
No es malo, a Isak le gusta que Eskild venga a hablar con él cuando está solo y aburrido en su cuarto, pero cuando está con Even, teniendo intimidad, ese no es un buen momento para sentarte a hablar del imbécil de tu jefe o de algún cliente sumamente irritante.

Pero lo hace. Eskild ha entrado tantas veces a la habitación de Isak que tuvo que comprar seguro para la puerta en sus momentos de intimidad y de esta forma no le quedaría otra que irse a hablar con Linn, que está siempre tirada en su cama autolamentándose de su existencia o a veces con Noora, que intenta estudiar mientras le hablan sobre lo incapaz que es el compañero de Eskild —Bill, cree que se llama Bill— para manejar la calculadora y cerrar las cuentas del negocio.

Pero ese día Isak está solo en the kollektiv, Eskild no vendrá hasta después de las seis de la tarde, Noora tiene una cita con Williams cerca del lago y Linn está en casa de sus padres para una cena familiar. Isak aprovechó a limpiar la casa e invitar a su ardiente novio a comer algo —en realidad es Even quien hace la comida e Isak limpia los platos y lo mira sentado desde la mesa junto a él— y luego tendrían intimidad, claro, luego que Isak esté lo suficientemente limpio para hacerlo de forma correcta.

Entonces luego de comer algo de pasta y mirar alguna película de Baz Luhrmann en la televisión —porque Even ama a Baz Luhrmann incluso cuando Isak dice que sus películas son cliché y trágicas— deciden ir a la habitación, donde Isak tiene preparada su sorpresa. El sexo siempre es genial con Even, simplemente puede desperezarse y recibir la enorme polla de su novio mientras grita a viva voz, porque si de algo Isak se ha quejado cuando Eskild entra a su cuarto, es como no se da cuenta que está teniendo sexo con lo ruidoso que es en la cama.

Isak compró lencería, compró medias de red hasta la mitad de sus muslos, liguero, todo para que Even se derrita y lo hizo. Isak lo montó, porque le encantaba esa posición y a Even le encantaba que a Isak le encante, lo cual era mucho más caliente. Y allí estaba, rebotando encima de su caliente novio, acariciándole el pecho levemente marcado y dejando besos, moretones, chupones en todo el cuerpo. Isak gimió en el oído de Even y ambos están demasiado concentrados para escuchar la puerta azotarse y alguien refunfuñar mientras caminaba hasta el cuarto, seguramente sacándose piezas de ropa en el camino.

Isak ni siquiera rescata el hecho que no le ha puesto seguro a la puerta esta vez, está más pendiente en enterrar la polla de su novio muy profundamente en su cuerpo y hacerle sentir bien a Even, que ha sido tan buen novio como para prepararle la cena y mimarlo durante al menos veinte minutos, además que el propio Isak se había preparado perfectamente para que Even no tuviera que esforzarse tanto en el juego previo.  
Pero entonces, la puerta se abrió y la luz cegadora entró al cuarto, haciendo que Isak se quede sentado encima de Even y entrecierre los ojos, mirando hacia la puerta. Eskild no dice nada, solo avanzó y se sentó en la silla que tiene Isak al lado de su cama, aquella que usa en ocasiones cuando quiere apoyar su laptop en algún lado. Ninguno de los dos amantes dice palabra, solo se escucha a Eskild refunfuñar.

—¡No saben la mierda que pasó hoy! —comentó el mayor mordiéndose los labios de la rabia, hasta el punto de romperlos—. Fue Bill otra vez y el imbécil de mi jefe, al parecer faltaron unas 300 coronas de la última revisión y ¿pueden creer que Bill me echó la culpa a mi? Sí, es verdad que cerré la caja pero él volvió a abrirla por un cliente de mierda minutos después.

Isak estaba a punto de echar a Eskild, esto podría hacer que Even perdiera su rigidez, no es como si Even realmente la perdiera, porque mierda, su novio se pone duro con solo decirle la hora de su nacimiento, pero Isak aun así teme dejar lo rico que se está sintiendo por los problemas existenciales de su compañero de habitación. Tal vez está siendo demasiado egoísta, pero Isak sería el primero en consolar a Eskild si no estuviera con la polla de su novio enterrada en su culo.

—Eskild tú... —pero no pudo seguir, Isak sintió como Even golpeó sus caderas con su miembro, enterrándolo más dentro de él, sus manos se deslizan en los hombros de Even abrazándolo por el cuello y enterró su cabeza en el hueco.

—Ese Bill es un verdadero imbécil —comentó Even sonriendo, iniciando una plática con Eskild, mientras sus caderas vuelven a empujar hacia adentro e Isak sintió que sus ojos se le van a salir.

—¿Verdad? Es decir, ese mierdas quiere que me despidan, pero no lo harán, ¡Ja! Realmente me pone nervioso —gruñó. Isak no sabe si Eskild es consciente que ellos están follando justo delante de él, pero lo hace y Even le siguió la conversación tan calmado que ni siquiera parece que están teniendo sexo debajo de las sábanas azules.

La conversación se prolonga un poco más, pero eso no hace que Even deje de empujar dentro de Isak y que este no apriete su boca para evitar gritar de satisfacción. Eskild continua hablando de todo lo que lo acongoja y Even parece muy entretenido con el hecho que Isak esté muriéndose por dentro, por lo que la conversación se estiró más y más hasta que Isak mordió salvajemente el cuello de Even y este gritó.

—¿Qué ocurre, bebé? —preguntó Even tirando del cabello a Isak para mirar su bonita cara, las cejas del menor están fruncidas y eso nunca es bueno, Isak está cabreado y Even sabe por qué.

—Oh espera ¿estaba interrumpiendo algo? —preguntó Eskild, cayendo en cuenta que probablemente la pareja estaba teniendo intimidad.

—¡Vete Eskild! —gritó Isak señalando la puerta, Eskild sonrió y se levantó para irse, dejando a la pareja aun en la habitación—. ¿Qué mierda, Even?

—Tu amigo estaba teniendo una crisis, no podía simplemente dejarlo así —comentó con una sonrisa, cuando Even sonríe de esa forma es que ha hecho una travesura, Isak negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no estoy de humor para el sexo —comentó Isak intentando levantarse, pero Even no lo deja, lo vuelve a apoyar sobre su polla y le da la vuelta atrapándolo en la cama con él encima.

—Bebé, tú siempre tienes ganas de sexo —musitó y volvió a empujar, haciéndole recordar a Isak que aun estaba duro.

Cuando ambos salieron del cuarto, ya Noora estaba allí consolando a Eskild, Isak caminó hasta estar frente a él y colocó ambas manos en sus caderas, mirándolo fuertemente. Eskild no pareció caer en cuenta lo enfadado que Isak se encontraba, porque apenas levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Noora para continuar con el relato. Isak llevaba sus boxer azul marino y una camiseta muy grande para él, que seguramente era de Even, traía los cabellos revueltos y los labios hinchados. Even apareció detrás con sus boxers negros solamente, traía el pecho desnudo y marcas en la espalda que eran de unos dos días atrás y tardaban en cicatrizar, abrió la heladera para sacar una botella de agua y beber un poco mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador de la cocina.

—¡Deja de entrar a mi cuarto para ponerte a charlar con mi novio mientras estamos follando! —exclamó, Noora tosió un poco, pero Eskild no dijo nada.

—Bueno, ustedes follan todo el tiempo, ¿cuándo voy a entrar sino? —intentó hacer reír, pero Isak no estaba para bromas.

—¡Mierda, Eskild! Al menos toca la puerta una vez en tu vida, estábamos en un buen momento, tienes suerte que a Even no se le baja con nada, porque si no, te cortaría las pelotas —indicó, amenaza que perturbó a Eskild—. Estoy pensando seriamente en irme de aquí.

—Tranquilo, bebé Jesús, prometo no hacerlo de nuevo.

Isak le creyó, pero no debería haberle creído cuando una semana después, mientras estaba nuevamente intimando con Even, Eskild entró llorando al cuarto dispuesto a que Even lo consuele, pero esta vez Isak como estaba debajo —siendo golpeado salvajemente con la posición del misionero— tomó la almohada que estaba debajo de su cabeza y la lanzó acertando directamente en la cara de Eskild.

—¡FUERA ESKILD!

Even siempre se reía cuando eso pasaba, claro, porque él no tenía problema con ser visto por todos los compañeros de habitación de Isak, él no convivía con ninguno de ellos, además que Even solía ser un exhibicionista que le gustaba el sexo público.

Isak necesitaba mudarse, realmente lo necesitaba.


End file.
